Dover Demon
Opening Hey my name is Lucas... I will just leave it at that. I'm on my way to death. I have cancer and probably will be on my way to the grave soon. So before I die I feel I have to share this story. It's the story of the Dover Demon, I encountered it as a 16-year-old in 1977. Dover, Massachusetts, June 1977 It was the last day of 10th grade. It was an awesome day, there was a huge field day! Me and my friends played football on the field. When it was time for lunch we ate and for the rest of the day there was a dance. I danced with my girlfriend and hung out with friends. After a few romantic dances with my girlfriend I met up with my friends in the back of the gym. The first thing my friend Andrew said to us was; "Hey guys have you heard of the Dover Demon?" We all answered "No" ; he never brought any thing up about it the rest of the dance. For the rest of the dance we just hung out and talked about music we liked, and girls we thought were hot. When the last song had played everyone grabbed their stuff from their lockers, and out the building they went. Me and three of my friends; Andrew, Terry, and Joseph all hopped in my small car and took off. On the way back to my place Andrew brought up the Dover Demon again. ''This time he sounded worried about it. "About that Dover Demon... It's been lurking around the woods by Luke's house." "What the fuck!?!?!" I replied. "Yeah, my parents are friends of your neighbors they said they saw it," he replied. "Dude we should totally look for it!" Terry said. We tossed around the idea and we all seemed to like it. We thought it would be a cool adventure to kick off our summer vacation. We planned it out and on the following day we were going to look for it. I was a little shaken that it was found right by my house. The Investigation It was Saturday, and we were ready to look for the "Dover Demon". We did a little asking around to some of the locals, and found out... a few things. It's barely been seen before, and only by 2 people. It was my neighbors. No one had seen it but my neighbors, and it freaked me out knowing that it was in my very own neighborhood where I lived. I thought a lot on the ride back to my house about how it could have killed us. No one knew what it was capable of and that's what scared me the most. We stepped up to my neighbors house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Elison answered the door. "Why hello boys come on in," she softly replied. We walked into her house. I smelled wonderful in there, she told us she was cooking dinner and offered us some. We said yes and she gave us a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. We sat down at the table and started eating. "When did you see the creature?" I asked "Three days ago me and my husband were on the back porch talking when we heard a noise like someone walking. My husband said 'Hello who's there?' and the thing came out of the bushes," She said in a helpful voice. "Did you get a picture?" Terry asked "No, but my husband drew a sketch, do you want to see it?" She asked. "Yes, I would love to see it!" I replied. She came back out with a white piece of paper and put it on the table. The drawing looked as if it was from a horror movie, or what most people describe as "Aliens." I didn't know what to think. Mr. and Mrs Ellison are credible witnesses, I don't know what 2 Elderly folks would get out of lying about something like this. "Are you sure you guys didn't see a dog and mistake it for this creature?" I asked "No we saw it clearly and it had no fur or ears or anything in common with a dog," She replied. We thanked Mrs. Ellison for the meal ...and took off. The others went off but I wanted to do more research so I went to the library and checked out a few books on aliens. l didn't find out anything helpful just cliché bullshit. I wanted to find out more but I really couldn't find out anything and honestly I was starting to feel insane just thinking that this thing is out there somewhere. I talked around a little more and a man down the street named Troy claimed he saw the thing. I didn't get much out of him but Troy was a hunter. He went down to his treestand to see if it had fallen. When Troy got to his property he claims he saw footprints with 4 small finger like prints next to them. He didn't see the creature but he gave us permission to go on his property to look around if we wanted too. Now I was just thinking this "thing" was just an bear or some deer. The Search At about 11:30 we packed a few thing and we were ready to go in the woods and search for the Dover Demon. We planned on going about... 2 miles deep in the woods. We walked through my neighborhood, and went down the trail into the forest. We had a few things with us; a flashlight, a camera, and a few bottles of water. We walked about an hour until we found something. We saw a weird looking footprint on a rock... like someone's foot was wet and the stepped on a rock...but it looked like a crow's foot but quite a bit bigger Before I could snap a picture we heard a loud screech. It scared the shit out of us but it ended up being... a bird. It was strange how loud it was though. It made my ears ring. We walked and walked sometimes stopping to piss, other times stopping just for the sake of stopping, I had to stop because my asthma was catching up to me. So I sat on a rock and my friends sat next to me. Terry almost gave us heart attacks by jumping out of a tree. After a few other breaks things started to get weird. It was getting colder and windier. I unzipped my bag and pulled out a tan cardigan and slipped it over my head and then slapped a red baseball cap on my head. We started hearing footsteps and the crunching of leaves and a slight drone. Then we heard what sounded like someone or something speaking gibberish we then realized it was the Dover Demon. It was standing on a rock staring at us with orange-red eyes. We tried to be quiet. I pointed the camera at it and snapped a picture. When the flash went off ... the thing went ape shit crazy on us, we started to sprint away from the crazy thing. I was running out of breath fast, I had to buy time! I picked up a quite heavy rock a threw it at the monster ...It cried and fell over. I was afraid to stop running on the way home for fear of it getting me. I sprinted....and sprinted as fast as I could until again my asthma caught up to me. I had to stop and rest. I was afraid but I could not take the pain anymore, I jumped into some bushes and started chugging water. By now I had a feeling all my friends were back at my house and I was alone in the woods. By now the crappy flashlight was dead and I was running on pure instinct and adrenaline to find my way back home. I never saw the thing again but in the back of my mind I knew it was around. At this point I was questioning my sanity. Did I actually see a fucking alien or did I lose my god damn mind? I know I saw it, it almost attacked me. I know I saw it when I was rambling to myself and the weather got freezing cold again. My camera started going crazy taking pictures rapidly and I wasn't even touching it. I then heard a noise like someone dragging a shovel across the ground. I walked a few feet and it just stopped. Everything stopped, the wind stopped, it was a perfect temperature, it was perfect. I was lost at that moment and I was really scared and my asthma wasn't getting any better. I tried to run or scream for my friends but my lungs and chest would burn like hell itself. To make matters worse I still felt as if someone or something was following me and every time I looked over my shoulder I would see nothing but the trees. I was getting mad I couldn't find my way home and I didn't know where I was. Everything felt the same....the trees....the path in front of me. It was all the same. I felt claustrophobic...like the forest was closing in on me. My mind was racing at this point, I was thinking of everything that could happen badly. I felt like I wanted to cry but I was afraid the thing would hear me. Another hour of walking and I finally got back on the trail. I was relieved, I felt a lot better but I still had a lingering feeling that the thing was around. I shook it off and continued. Leaves crunching behind me .... Branches snap..... I was going crazy. My mind was melting. I didn't know if I was in a dream or reality. I finally made my way up the hill and almost cried with joy when I saw my house. I got home 2 hours later than everyone else and they were freaked out and thought the thing had fucked me up. My only reply was; "I'm going to sleep." The Morning After I wake up sore and.... afraid. I looked around, Terry and Joseph were on the floor and Andrew was up looking out the window. He said; "Guys that was fucking crazy!" "We should go back to the area and look around," said Terry just waking up. "Lets do it," I replied and Joseph adding in half way through. When we walked outside it was cold and a little wet. We looked around and when we walked to the back yard it was even colder. Walking farther in we, heard a deep scream. It was Terry, he was behind my shed and he saw it. He saw the Dover Demon. I pulled out the camera and got the best picture I could. It was pretty blurry but it was still visible. It did't go ape shit crazy on us... well at least not right away... It walked around the group of us staring with its mockingly big eyes, Terry started twitching and he let out a sneeze... the thing turned around and hissed at Terry. I say hissed but it was almost like nails on a chalk board.... it made my skin crawl.... Its eyes fixed on Terry..... it hissed again and Terry fell on the ground in fear. Terry was slowly backing away from the creature... But Terry made a big mistake when he kicked it in the face with his boot. It screeched and looked at him, moving its mouth....almost twisting it unnaturally. Its lips were bleeding....Terry kicked it again.. ...this time it started to attack him. Its fighting style was unique, it scratched Terry and kicked him all over with its feet and was like, slapping him. Terry Screamed in pain. I realized he could not fight back, I ran over to it and Terry. This time I wanted to get more than a picture. I rammed my boot to its ugly face. Blood splattered everywhere and it made a... horrible scream I will never forget as it fell over in a quick motion. It landed in its own pool of blood and let out one last cry. I kept stomping on its head and it made a gurgling noise...... Terry and Joseph had to pull me away from its dead carcass. I don't know what this thing bled... but it burned a hole in the bottom of my boot. It smelled bad too like a pile of rotten fish. By now its head was squished as flat as a pancake and had its eye dangling. The rest of it body was pale and its chest caved in. I shook my head because I couldn't stop looking at it. I don't know where that spark of anger came from.....but I felt better I had just let all my anxiety out......but little did I know there were years of anxiety to come. Terry was okay when we went up to him, just scared and had a few scratches. After we bandaged Terry up we grabbed a tarp and some strong sticks and lifted the..thing... onto the tarp. We didn't know what to do so we hid the body in the top part of my dad's shed. I wanted to throw the thing into a wood chipper and never have to worry about it again. Terry grabbed the blue tarp from my shed and we lifted up the gross thing and dropped it onto the tarp. Its skin was squishy and moist I almost vomited picking it up. We we all very surprised, we expected to go into this and find a stray dog but now we have an alien lying in my shed... there was a dead alien in my shed. By then the whole thing had blown over for the rest of the town, but we were permanently stuck with this burned into our brains. The rest of the day was awkward. I lay in bed recalling the day's events. The months following A few days later, the body of the... ''thing... disappeared. One day it was there, the next day it was gone. I don't know where it went. I don't care either. It's gone that's all I care. The reason I'm posting this, is that I'm going to die soon anyways, the years of smoking finally caught up to me. If you ever see this 'thing' try to make it Dover, Massachusetts and find my friends. I haven't spoken to them in years, and last I heard Terry had gone crazy from this experiences after a strange man sent him pictures of the Dover Demon. I haven't spoken to Andrew since college but I have a feeling he is still around. Joseph is fine and well but he has never been the same after the experience with the Demon. Well, thanks for listening again, any leads on the ..... thing, try to contact my friends. Joseph James Terry Hall Andrew Epson Tell them what you saw, and where. Don't tell anyone else or the government will be on your ass. Years Later January/21/2013 Well I was able to do a little research and found out the government was hiding the Dover Demon in a near by building. It got loose, me and my friends' names are around the internet for finding it. A bunch of people were praising us and stuff. But they didn't know, how we felt about it. I only have talked to Terry about it. Terry is still in the mental health hospital. He has some form of bipolar and after he go some pictures of the Demon, he snapped. The only strange thing that has happened to me is about 2 years ago I was e-mailed a sound clip that was 8 hours long. I just sounded like people walking and occasionally a cough or small chatter in what sounded like Swedish. At the end of it I heard terrible screeching that made me rip my head phones off. Then it was about a minute of static then... the sounds of me and my friend running from it. I could hear my asthma. Something or someone had recorded us that night. That freaked me the fuck out. I found some pictures that I didn't take of its dead body on some gore sites. One of the picture look like they were taken by a government official it was at the perfect angle and had markers pointing out at certain parts of its body. The other one looked like it was taken in the back of someone car. The angle was way off and the picture was alittle blurry I could still see my boot mark on its face right on its forehead. The government knows I did it. I'm really nervous. They now have a reason to kill me....and everyone involved.Including you...you now know every detail. Watch your back they could be on you right this moment. I know that I posted out there, they're going to come kill me. This will probably be my last post on the Dover Demon. This is Lucas signing off. Permanently. January/22/2013 Hello, I'm Jonathan, Lucas' son. Lucas was found dead in the hospital....but not from his cancer. He was found dead at his computer with 3 bullets lodged in his brain. He had a gun at his side...but from the looks of his last post, I have a feeling I know who did it. Lucas really never told me about the Dover Demon. But going through his stuff I found 2 disturbing pictures tucked in a boot with a whole in the bottom. The box was labeled "Dover." The thing is, Lucas was never a normal dad. I was mostly taken care of by my mom. I always wondered why. I now know. I know the goverment is killing everbody involved with the posts. ....so watch your back. I contacted Terry who was checked into a mental hospital. Andrew seemed to have been assassinated as well, he was found dead in his car with a slit throat and a look of terror on his face. Joseph was actually fine, he and my dad were good friends so I know Joseph well. The more I talked to Joseph the more I knew of my dad's experiences with the Dover Demon. February/10/2013 I'm crazy.... I see people watching me ...... black suits........ cameras. ....... black vans....... they killed Terry too he was found in his house with a bullet lodged in his neck. Its the CIA man they are after me for calling out my dads assassination. Now I'm scared and I hear....my window is openi.... Noted This is based on a true story, this creature was actually supposedly found in Dover, Massachusetts in the year 1977. All names were fake, I made them up. If it's someone's actual name, it's not you, it was a coincidence! Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Demon Category:Screenshots and Visuals